Bring Us Together
by turndowneyforwhat
Summary: It sure would take a lot to unite Mellie and Fitz, but maybe this will help... I mean, if you've been here before you know my summaries suck. Mellitz. Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! Surprise, surprise I'm posting a new story when I still have another one in progress. For all my Marvel fan readers, I'm sorry I'll update that story ASAP. I'm just really stuck with that one and then this idea popped into my head. So, hopefully I can actually complete this story and** _ **hopefully**_ **you guys enjoy this! Also this is a Mellitz story if you don't like Mellitz that's fine! There are plenty of other fics out there to read. However, if you do like Mellitz lemme know what you think! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal…if I did Mellie would rule the world.**

 **P.S. This is obviously really,** _ **really**_ **AU**

Her dark curls bounced as she walked down the never ending hallways of the White House. She clutched her pearl necklace with one hand and placed the other, nervously, on her flat stomach. Mellie Grant dreaded the news that she was bringing to the Oval Office. Her eyes met Lauren's who looked up at her in fear. Although Mellie enjoyed the powerful position she held, she didn't want to always scare people senseless…but maybe she did a little. Anyway, Lauren went on to tell the First Lady that her husband was unavailable. Mellie rolled her eyes, _of course he was._ Instead of listening to the brunette secretary, she entered his office. Fitzgerald Grant looked up from where he was sitting. Upon seeing his wife enter the office, he sighed. She stood up a little straighter and folded her arms across her chest.

Finally, the president spoke, "What do you want Mellie?"

"I don't _want_ anything Fitz" She emphasized the word want in the same way her husband did. "I just came to discuss something with you, but clearly you _are_ unavailable like Lauren said."

Fitz sat up in his chair and leaned forward. He placed his elbows on the large wooden desk.

"As far as Lauren knew, I was still on the phone." He explained, sticking up for his long time secretary.

Mellie nodded in defeat.

After a few moments of silence, which constantly filled their marriage, Fitz asked "So I ask again, what do you want?"

A wave of nausea hit Mellie and she sighed. She grabbed the couch as she began to waver. The look of concern in Fitz's eyes surprised her. He stood up from his seat and walked over to her as her knees started to wobble. He gripped her upper arm to steady her. She stood straight and looked up at him. His eyebrows were furrowed as if he was waiting for her to explain what just happened.

"What the hell was that? Are you alright?" Fitz asked.

Mellie tried to get out what she came to tell him but all that she could say was, "I."

He badgered her with more questions, "Are you sick?"

When she didn't say anything again, he chuckled "Whatever you have don't give it to me."

She slowly looked up at him with bright blue eyes, "I don't think you're going to catch what I have…"

He looked at her with confusion, waiting for her to explain why. After collecting herself from that little spell, she cleared her throat.

"I'm pregnant" Mellie said quickly.

Fitz's mouth gapped. He was unable to form any words and Mellie just looked at him waiting for him to say _anything._ She looked around the room and avoided his stare. Eventually, he spoke up.

"How could you?" He asked in a hushed, but harsh tone.

When she heard him ask that, her head shot around. Her eyes widened and she furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"What?" Mellie asked her condemning husband.

He stepped away from his wife and placed his hands on his hips, "Who's the father?"

Her jaw dropped and he rolled he's eyes.

"I can't believe you would do this. I can't _believe_ you were this careless." Fitz spoke loudly and through gritted teeth.

Her eyes began to fill with anger and she clenched her jaw.

"Whoever this guy is…I will kill him." He watched as she turned to walk away from him.

Mellie began to back away from her husband, who was walking towards her with a new kind of anger in his eyes.

"I will not put up with this. You don't get to do this." After speaking, she turned away from Fitz and reached for the door.

He grabbed her arm, much tighter and stronger than he did earlier. She whipped around to looked at him, as he held the painful grip.

"It's yours" She said simply, through gritted teeth.

The president was left speechless, his mouth parted, and he released Mellie's arm. She couldn't get away fast enough, he let go and she was out the door. He watched her walk away and the door slammed right in front of his face. Fitz began to pace; _could the baby be his?_

 **4 weeks ago**

She discovered her husband was spending the night with Olivia Pope while she was sitting in the Oval Office. Mellie was waiting for her husband to return, but she didn't know from where. Once she discovered where he was, she poured herself a glass of scotch from the bottle that sat near to couch. She knocked the first glass back with ease. After taking her first drink from her second glass, she sloppily wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. She sighed loudly and let her elbows rest on her knees. She cradled her forehead with the palms of her hands and let her body slouch. Her eyes squeezed shut, as she felt a headache coming on. Taking a deep breath, she brought her body back up. She sat up straight and took the last drink from the clear container. Mellie continued this pattern for awhile. As the First Lady was approaching her fifth class, she heard footsteps. The large white door opened and Fitz entered the room. It took him a few moments to realize that his wife was in the room. The black suit jacket he had earlier had been discarded and his red tie was loose around his neck. Before acknowledging his wife, he headed to his desk. He did what he initially came in here to do, which was to grab a file and do some work before heading to bed. The clink of glasses caused him to turn around.

"Mellie?" He looked up in confusion.

Fitz gave her a once over and he was overcome by the fact that she was in a silky, black nightgown and a robe of the same material. She hadn't even noticed that he was looking at her. She was too busy starring at her glass. Her slender finger traced the rim of the cup. He surprised himself by letting his eyes travel down to the cleavage her outfit was allowing. The lacy material was barely keeping her contained. His eyes went up her neck as she tipped her head back and swallowed the last of the scotch in her glass. He may despise his wife, but there was no denying her beauty. He had just left Olivia after a night of passion. It felt wrong for him to think of Mellie in that way and to have the urge to reach out and touch her. He wanted to bring his wife into his arms, for the first time in years, and pull that night gown over her head. Thoughts of grabbing her by the waist and throwing her onto the desk filled his brain. The loud clunk of her glass brought Fitz back to reality. He rubbed his face and sighed loudly. Mellie finally looked up at him. Bright, blue eyes scanned him up and down. Her perfectly shaped eyebrows crinkled as she noticed he was staring at her. He folded his arms across his chest and leaned back against the desk.

"Why are you in here?" Fitz questioned her.

In all honesty, Mellie wasn't sure how she ended up in the Oval Office. She remembered coming to find her husband, only to have Lauren tell her "he was out." She might only be allowed to pick out China patterns, but Mellie wasn't stupid. She knew her husband was out gallivanting with his mistress. So, in an angry stupor she entered the office and sat like a child waiting for Fitz. _He sure is going to get an earful_ , was what Mellie first thought when she sat down. She intended to sit there and wait up for her cheating husband to return from his escapades. That thought process changed as time went on and she saw the glass bottle full of scotch. Now here she was, two hours later, face to face with Fitz.

Mellie stood up, stumbling a little, "I came to ask you a question but you weren't here…and now I can't remember what I wanted to ask you." She snorted in a drunken stupor.

Fitz rolled his eyes, "That may have something to do with all the scotch you consumed." He eyed her as she carried her drunken self over to him.

"I didn't have that much" Mellie corrected him.

He laughed a laugh that sounded much more like a sigh, "You're drunk."

She shook her head, "A lady doesn't get drunk."

He shrugged, "Then tonight…you aren't a lady."

Fitz gripped the edge of the desk behind him. Mellie licked her lips and eyed him hungrily. What did next, she blamed on the five glasses of scotch she had. _Maybe she did drink too much._

"You got that right" Mellie replied.

The usually put together First Lady stepped forward and placed an open mouth kiss on Fitz's lips. Before he could pull himself together to react, she pulled away. A look of confusion appeared on her face, as if she was questioning herself. In a drunken manor, she patted his clean shaven cheek. Liking the effect, she left on her husband, she turned and began to walk away with an extra swing of her hips. His eyes traveled down her body and to her incredible backside. Suddenly, he reached for her. He grabbed her hand and turned her around. One arm wrapped tightly around her waist and the other brush a piece of hair out of her face. She looked up at him helplessly. Fitz leaned in slowly and captured her lips. He begged for her to grant him access which, considering how drunk she was, she did. His tongue drug across her bottom lip and she allowed a whimper escape her mouth. She was pressed so tightly to him, Mellie thought for sure was never going to be able to escape. She didn't want to, but she knew she should. He felt her pull away and he looked down at her breathless.

"Mellie..." He spoke softly.

She looked up and him and swallowed, "I'm-I am really drunk."

He scanned her as she stuttered over her words. His hands travelled down her sides, the silky material against his fingers. In attempt to move away from the situation, Fitz now had her trapped between him and the wall. She shivered as his hands went from her hips to her thighs. His once lowering hands went back up, bringing the hem of her nightgown up with one of them.

"Do you want me to stop?" He asked her.

She whimpered as his fingers discovered the skimpy, red underwear she was wearing. As soon as she shook her head no, he whisked her up into his arms. She squealed and wrapped her legs around his waist. Her back was pressed against the wall and his lips were pressed just has hard against her lips. His nails dug into her thighs, as their tongues fought for dominance. She giggled, their lips still connected, as Fitz carried her from the door to the large wooden desk. Passing over the presidential seal, they gave those watching the security feed quite a show. Ignoring the fact that they could most likely still be seen at the desk, Mellie began loosening Fitz's tie. He skimmed his fingers up and down her soft thighs. As his lips when to her neck, he inhaled her scent. He breathed in a delightful smell of vanilla. _Vanilla_ , he smiled. _She always smelled like that._ After throwing his tie on the ground, she began working at the buttons of his white shirt. He ran his hands down her back and to her backside. He grabbed and pulled her closer to him. Files that were on the desk earlier were now in a messy pile on the floor. He urged her to lift her hips, so he could pull her panties down her legs. As well as spreading her legs for him, she did just that. He pulled the lacy undergarment down, slowly. Her perfectly, painted toes curled as he inched his way to her center. One hand rubbed her lower hip, mostly to keep her in place but also because he knew she liked it, while the other reached her womanhood. He brushed his against her already throbbing clit and her hips twitched. As he continued rubbing circles with his thumb, he plunged a finger inside of her.

" _Christ_ " Mellie said through a sigh of pleasure.

Fitz grinned as he watched Mellie. Her mouth slightly parted and her eyes full of lust. He hadn't seen her like that in awhile. After adding another finger, he connected his lips with hers. He continued in a painfully slow motion, until she urged him to goes faster. Fitz aimed to please, so he did as he was told.

"Fitz I-" She moaned and he slowed his pace.

With one final pumped, he pulled his fingers out of her. She grabbed his belt loops and pulled herself as close to him as could without falling off the desk. Her fingers went to his dark curls and he looked down at her. He cupped her cheeks and leaned down with an open mouth. The way she tasted was indescribable. _And that's just her mouth_ , Fitz thought to himself. Mellie's lips were like sugar and he had an incredible sweet tooth. She scrapped his now bare chest with her nails. His dress shirt barely hung on his body. However, he knew were he was, he didn't want to be too exposed. But he had no problem wanting to take Mellie's clothes off. Fitz took Mellie's robe off and kissed her creamy shoulders. The silky robe fell to the floor. Her hands travelled farther down his body and to cup his manhood. He twitched noticeably and she smirked. Suddenly, he grabbed her wrists and she stopped. Fitz lowered himself and started placing kisses on her thighs. Mellie didn't know how much longer she was going to last.

"Fitz…please" She whimpered, her fingers in his hair.

He raised himself up rather quickly. As he began to lower her farther onto the desk, he unzipped his pants and discarded them. Their lustful eyes were locked the whole time. He pushed her nightgown further up her body, so her bare ass on the desk. Next, he stepped out of his boxers and Mellie's eyes travelled down. Her cheeks were red and her pupils were dilated. _So beautiful_ , Fitz thought. Without warning, Fitz dove in. His throbbing member entered her and she gasped loudly. He pulled out, plunged back in and repeated that pattern. Her hips bucked and he watched her as she screamed his name. Fitz slowed his pace, then sped up until she couldn't take it anymore. With one last entrance, they reached their end. After releasing himself inside of her, he pulled out. He looked at her, neither of them able to breathe. He leaned down and gave her one last kiss, before pulling his boxers back up his legs. Fitz ran a sweaty hand through his hair, but Mellie just remained where she was.

"I think you broke me" She said softly.

He chuckled, with a grin on his face. She watched him button his shirt and tuck it back into his pants. He picked up her panties from the floor and gave them to her.

"That was…" Fitz started, as she got up from the desk and put her underwear back on.

Mellie looked up at him, adjusting herself, "Weird?"

He chuckled, "I was going to say great"

She pulled her robe back on and tightened it around her body, "Well I'm no Olivia Pope but-"

Fitz rolled his eyes and looked at her, "Mellie"

She sighed, "It was pretty great…"

The now out discombobulated First Lady tucked a piece of hair behind her hair, unable to think of what to say next.

"But…you'll soon forget about this, so I'll do the same" Mellie said, flatly.

Fitz tried to speak but she interrupted him, "Goodnight Fitz"

She placed a hand on his chest before walking away from him. The president watched his wife leave, confused as he had ever been. _What just happened?_

 **Thanks for reading! See you next update!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everybody! I'm sure most of you are surprised (hopefully pleasantly) that I actually made it back for a second chapter. It took me a while, but it's finally here! College life is seriously kicking my ass, so it's gonna take a little bit between each chapter. Plus, I get the worst writers block. Also, for some reason my macbook won't allow me to upload chapters. Therefore, I have to wait until I can use a windows which is really only when I'm home. So, if any of you know why please tell me in the reviews! I'm not too big a fan of this chapter, but let me know what you guys think!**

 **Present Day**

Living in the White House wasn't ideal for Catharine and Caroline Grant. There wasn't much that two, teenage girls could do. As 16 year olds living in the most important house in America, there were many restrictions. However, the twin daughters of Fitzgerald Grant knew how to push those boundaries. The outgoing duo spent a lot of time on the covers of magazines and as a topic of discussion on the news. Now it wasn't like they made it on America's most wanted, but they sure knew how to have fun. For Mellie, it wasn't a huge deal. It wasn't their fault that their father was the most important man in the world. As for Fitz, he was on their case every other second. The girls had many interests. They kept busy with sports every season, while Catharine participated in dance Caroline enjoyed singing. On the other hand, pushing their father's buttons was a favorite pastime of theirs. They knew starring in headlines really got to him and to his staff. However, on a less extreme hand, they loved blaring music through their wing of the White House. This morning, Catharine sat in her bedroom with her feet on her desk and her phone in her hand. She sang along to the music she was blaring with no regard to where she was. Along with Caroline, she lived for dance parties. The music they played probably not the most appropriate, considering how loud they played it. However, neither of them seemed to care that rap music filled the White House. As she pulled her hair into a ponytail, Caroline danced behind her sister. Catharine's long, dark hair swayed as she nodded her head to the song. Many rooms down, their mother sat contently in a re-election meeting. Mellie looked up at Cyrus and then to the watch on her wrist. The two waited patiently for the president and his right hand lady. Seeing the smiles on their faces when they entered caused Mellie scoff in disgust. She sighed and took a long drink of her coffee. Once the discussion began, Mellie tried her best to tune it out. She looked down at her stomach and when she looked up she noticed Fitz looking at her. He saw her look at her now flat belly and then locked eyes with her when her eyes wondered back up. She quickly avoided his stare and went back to staring at her coffee cup. The First Lady was the first to notice a faint noise. She squinted her eyes, as if that would help her hear the faint music any better. After hearing the music, she even felt the table shake. Her bright, blue eyes widened. _Girls your father will kill you_. Mellie looked at her watch again. _9:07…why were they up so early?_ She had no idea why her daughters were up at this hour, but it was no surprise they had music playing. If they weren't blasting it through the whole house, which didn't even seem possible, they had headphones in. Mellie tapped her finger nervously on the table, just waiting for her husband to say something. The rest of the campaign staff filed into the room. Mellie's eyes widened as the volume of the music increased. It was unbelievable to her that she could actually make out lyrics of the song. Finally, someone spoke up.

"Does anyone else hear music?" A dark haired employee asked.

Everyone's head shot up and their ears perked up. A few people started to nod their head slowly, as they too began to hear the music.

"No…no I don't hear anything" The First Lady shrugged and threw in her two cents. She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and scrunched up her face to add emphasis

People looked around the room trying to figure out where the music was coming from. Mellie rolled her eyes, with her arms folded across her chest. This happened almost every other week, yet people pretended not to know it was the daughters of the First Family. Finally, Fitz looked up from his file, the expression on his face angry.

"I swear to-" Fitz sat up from his slouch.

Mellie stood up quickly, ignoring the rush of light headedness that came over her.

"Can you excuse me?" She asked out of politeness, not really wanting an answer.

She cleared her throat, as she rushed out of the room. She knew Fitz stood up when she left the room, but she chose to ignore it. Mellie walked with her shoulders back and a fake smile on her face. She said hello to those who she passed. As music continued to fill the halls, Mellie still didn't know how, people glanced at her because they knew just where it was coming from. However, as Mellie got closer to her daughters' location, the music stopped. Her head perked up and she stood confused. Eventually, one of the Grants walked by her. Her head was bobbing and a long white chord went from her ears to the phone in her hand. Mellie turned to catch up with her daughter.

"Catharine!" She called after her.

Catharine didn't hear her mother, but once Mellie was close enough she tugged the earbuds out of her ears.

The teen whipped around, "Jesus!"

Catharine's light eyes widened, "Oh…hi mom"

She looked at her mother, who had an eyebrow raised.

"Where's your sister?" Mellie asked.

However, before Catharine could respond, Caroline appeared. Unlike her sister, she opted for no headphones and had a smile on her face.

"Morning sunshine" She said to her mother.

Mellie rolled her eyes at the two girls in front of her, "Your father is going to _kill_ you"

"Not if we kill him first" Caroline started. "So here's what I'm thinking-"

Mellie cut her off with a look that could kill.

"Ok…murder is no longer an option" Caroline said, checking off an invisible checklist.

"Girls" Their mother said, her arms folded across her chest.

Catharine sighed, "Ok, ok."

"Look mom we're sorry" Caroline nodded alongside her sister. "We'll try and keep it down."

Mellie looked at her daughters, with suspicion "No you won't…"

The girls glanced up at each other and then back to their mother.

"No…we won't" Caroline said, in a happy tone.

Catharine looked at her sister and then her mother, "See ya mom."

The girls practically skipped away and Mellie watched them with her hands on her hips. _They were just lucky their father didn't get to them first._

After a long day, Mellie sat quietly on her bed. Her back rested against the headboard and a book in her hands. She had her dark hair gathered at the top of her head. As her glasses began to feel tight, she took them off with a sigh. Along with her book, she put them on the nightstand beside her. She began to get cold, so she stuck her bare legs under the covers. Just as she was about to turn the lamp off, Fitz entered the room.

"What are you doing in here?" She asked, immediately.

He kind of chuckled, "This is my room too."

She squinted her eyes at him, "Well yes, but I couldn't tell you the last time we slept in the same bed."

Fitz sighed and took off his suit jacket. Mellie eyed him, waiting for her husband to respond.

"Can't I just go to bed without us picking a fight?" Fitz asked.

Mellie scrunched her eyebrows "I was _not_ picking a fight."

"Ok" Fitz stated calmly.

" _Ok_ " Mellie said, much harsher and more enthused.

Fitz went back to undressing himself. He laid the black, suit jacket on a chair. Mellie watched him with the buttons of his dress shirt. She glanced away and turned the lamp off when he caught her staring at him. He tossed the shirt and his pants in a lot less neat fashion. They ended up on the floor somewhere. Once he was finished, he walked to "his side" of the bed. It hadn't been "his side" in awhile. At this point, Mellie was content with having the whole bed to herself. He climbed into the bed and she felt the covers shift. Fitz got himself comfortable by laying down, while Mellie still sat up with her back against the wood and her arms folded across her chest.

"Are you going to actually talk to me?" Mellie spoke up.

Through the darkness Fitz looked at his wife, "I am talking to you"

Mellie rolled her eyes and shifted, "I mean about what I told you last night"

Fitz sighed loudly, he sat up in bed from the comfortable position he was in. He had no intention of discussing that. All Fitz wanted was to get some sleep. In all honestly, he was just tired of not sleeping in his own bed.

"I don't want to talk about that" Fitz stated, flatly.

His southern wife looked at him like he was insane. She had completely sat up in bed and was facing him. However, she did manage to scoot away from him.

"So you're just choosing to ignore the fact that I'm pregnant?" Mellie asked, bitterly.

It was a few moments before Fitz replied, "I told you that I don't want to talk about it"

"Fitzgerald" She said, through gritted teeth.

"What's there to talk about?" Fitz started.

 _Finally, he's saying something_.

"You weren't careful, therefore you got yourself knocked up" His words were filled with venom.

Mellie's blue eyes widened and she clenched her jaw out of anger.

"How dare you" The First Lady spoke up.

Fitz rolled his eyes and sat up in bed, "Oh don't start with me Melody"

She was taken aback, not only by his force but because he called her by her full name.

"You're lying" He said harshly. "You know that baby isn't mine and so do I. So, who's is it?"

Her husband got closer to her with each word. It was almost like he was interrogating her. She was ready for him to start speaking like this to her. Mellie's mouth was parted, but no words were coming out.

"I know I don't have the right to be upset, but I am. You went looking elsewhere and you were stupid enough to let this guy get you pregnant. Maybe I don't want to pretend the baby is mine. Maybe I don't want to lie to my country. Did you ever think of that?" Fitz said.

Finally, Mellie cracked, "So its ok for you to screw around with Olivia Pope but I-"

The president rolled his eyes, "Oh don't give me that crap Mellie. You slept with someone else and got _pregnant_. How could you be so careless?"

Mellie didn't let much get to her. She was pretty used to her emotionally abusive husband at this point. However, tears stung her eyes, "You hypocritical asshole"

It was so quiet Fitz almost didn't hear her. He threw the covers off of him and got out of bed. He grabbed his clothes before exiting the room. Mellie had to hold back angry screams. She threw his pillow at the door as it shut. She buried her head into the palms of her hands. Salty tears soaked her soft skin. Considering the baby was his, she couldn't have been angrier or more hurt. At this point, Mellie believed there was nothing she could do to get him to believe her. After tiring herself out from crying, she fell into a deep sleep not wanting to face her husband the next morning.

 **Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
